


for the memories

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, New York Rangers, Platonic Relationships, [yells about platonic friendships!!!!]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc and Cam grew up together; they are platonic best friends. This is their senior prom story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifonlynotnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever/gifts).



> I've written this for my darling Ras because she isn't feeling too good today and I wanted to do something to help her day seem a little better! This whole thing can be traced back to our RP and [this](http://hlundqvists.tumblr.com/post/95485973505/2-pairing-of-your-choice) little ficlet that I wrote recently for her. This is just an expansion on what Marc and Cam's prom night was like.
> 
> You don't necessarily have to read that ficlet before reading this but I'm not going to stop you if you decide to. :P

Cam feels awkward the entire time he’s posing for pictures with his prom date at her house; trying to smile in a way that doesn’t seem too forced or come off as creepy and/or constipated in the pictures. His date looks beautiful and really, he feels a little bad that he’s not as into her as she seems to want him to be.

She doesn’t push him, though and he’s grateful for that.

He’s also grateful when she shoves at her mom’s arm and complains that they’ll be late if the camera doesn’t get put away, then promptly drags Cam out of the house to his car.

The awkward feeling doesn’t dissipate once they’re alone on the drive to school. He keeps his focus on the road and lets her fiddle with the radio. They don’t talk much. Cam tries to break the silence, but it just makes things feel worse so he goes quiet again.

If he wasn’t so self-aware, then he’d take her sigh of relief when they pull into the school as an insult but…… well, if he was her, he’d be sighing and getting out of the car as fast as possible too.

Things seem to get a bit easier when they get inside.

They pose for the formal photographs. Cam manages to not look like he needs to use the bathroom and then they head off into the gym where it’s all cheap lights and blaring music and fruit punch in a giant bowl on a table over at the far end.

It’s basically automatic for Cam to start searching for Marc and once he spots him more of the tension leaves his body.

He starts to head off towards Marc but he’s stopped by his date loudly clearing her throat.

"Not even _one_ dance before you ditch me, Cameron?”

He crinkles his nose at that, eyes still trained on Marc.

"I’m sorry. Right. Come on, let’s dance."

She just shakes her head, pushing at his shoulder.

"It was sweet of you to ask me to prom, Cameron, but really— If you’re so in love with him, why even ask me? I got my hopes up but it’s always going to come back to him."

"I’m not in lo—"

He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before she’s turning on her heels and heading off to the dance floor, seemingly in search of someone else to spend her prom night with.

Cam feels a little bit like an asshole for feeling so relieved about it.

He’s so focused on the fact that he feels badly that Marc’s approach takes him by surprise and he nearly jumps out of his skin when his arm is touched.

"Hey, bro."

“ _Jesus Christ, Marc!_ ”

Marc laughs, grinning brightly and nods over to the dance floor.

"She ditch you already?"

Cam shrugs, trying to look nonchalant.

"Yeah. Yours?"

Marc grins brighter.

"Yeah. Wanna go to the farm and get drunk?"

That brightens Cam up.

"Yeah, let’s go."

\- - -

Cam drives because Marc had gotten dropped off at the school by Eric. A fact which Cam can’t stop laughing at for a good fifteen minutes once he’s had a beer.

Marc glowers at him, settling on top of the pile of hay bales and doesn’t help Cam climb up after him.

"Aww, c’mon, don’t pout. I think it’s adorable that big bro drops his baby bros off at prom."

Marc just kicks at Cam’s shoulder and knocks him back down to the ground, making Cam scream in a high pitch.

They both laugh about that for nearly ten minutes.

\- - -

A half hour later and they’re both settled on top of the hay bales, resting against each other and sipping their beers.

Marc breaks the silence.

"You know it’s almost time to go to college."

Cam sighs, nuzzling his cheek against Marc’s shoulder and sounds a little gloomy.

"Yeah, I know."

Marc sighs, taking a long swig from his beer and finishes the bottle, tossing it down to the ground.

"You want to shoot off the last of the firecrackers?"

"Sure, why not?"

\- - -

They almost — **_accidentally_** — burn the barn down. 

Marc is extremely grateful that his parents are gone for the weekend or else he’d be dead in that moment.

\- - -

They’ve started on a new pack of beer and Marc dug out the radio from the tool shed. The batteries in it still have life so Marc turns it on and tunes it to whatever radio station will come in.

It’s a country station — slightly garbled by static and the age of the stereo but he and Cam are too drunk at this point to care. They just listen to the music and look at the stars and somehow things turn and Marc is pulling Cam up into his arms and they start to slowly sway together.

Cam makes a tiny noise, curling his arms around Marc’s waist and tucks his head against Marc’s shoulder.

"I love you."

Marc squeezes Cam around the shoulder, chin resting on top of his head.

"I love you, too."

They lapse back into silence for a while, just leaning on each other and swaying to the music.

It almost feels like a goodbye.

\- - -

A few hours later and the night air has made it far too cold for them to stay outside any longer.

They trudge their way from the barn to the house, hands clasped together as neither wants to let go of the other.

Marc shoves the porch door open with his shoulder and pulls Cam upstairs to his bedroom.

He ignores the called out questions from his brothers and kicks the bedroom door shut behind them, then tugs Cam over to the bed.

It’s all so familiar. The softness of the sheets on Marc’s bed, the way the mattress squeaks when someone lays on a specific spot, the pillows comforting beneath their heads.

Cam has been here so many times before, has slept in this bed with Marc countless times. 

But it’s never felt so final. It’s never felt so….. sad like this before.

He’s too drunk to even bother hiding the way he’s feeling; just pushes Marc onto his back and sprawls out on his chest, tangling their legs together and reaches for Marc’s hand.

Marc doesn’t resist, just spreads his fingers out and lets Cam’s twine through them.

"Don’t forget about me, ‘kay?"

Cam almost hates himself for how scared he sounds.

"I could never."

Marc pulls him closer, drops a kiss to the top of his head.

"You’re my best friend, Cam. And I love you. We’re never…… we’re never gonna not have each other, okay? I promise you that."

Cam nuzzles against Marc’s chest, eyes closed.

"Best friends forever, huh? You really meant that the first day of school?"

Marc smiles into Cam’s hair, smoothing a hand down his back.

"Fuck yeah, you know I did."

They laugh, holding tightly to each other and eventually sleep overtakes them.

In the morning, they’ll have terrible hangovers and Eric will be obnoxious and bang pans together to wake them up and it’ll piss them off but at the same time it will ease their worries.

Because even if the night had felt like a goodbye, the morning was really just a fresh start to their new phase in life together.


End file.
